Gender-Bent
by Katrillion506
Summary: What happens when a mysterious figure pulls Roji into a dark alleyway? Who's this attractive woman that just barged into the bureau? Will there be yaoi? Well, unfortunately I can only figure two of those out. Maybe you can figure out the third...?
1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant Friday afternoon at the bureau. The kind of afternoon where the gentle breeze is laced with bird song and the whole room is filled with sunlight filtering in from the windows and all you want to do is play outside in the sun all day or relax in its warmth like a cat would.

And yet here were Muhyo and Roji, sitting around like lazy bums, utterly bored out of their skulls.

Roji let his head loll backwards over his chair, and dropped his arms so that they were dangling at his sides. Roji let out a long sigh and wished, for the first time in his life, that he had _more_ paperwork to do.

"If you're so bored then find something to do already." Roji pouted and leaned farther back look at Muhyo, who had his feet on the table and his Jabin close to his face. "But there isn't anything to do."

Muhyo lowered his book to the point that only his eyes were visible and glared at Roji, making Roji squirm under his gaze. "I guess I could find something to do outside…"

Muhyo brought his Jabin back up to his face. "Great. Now get out." Roji obeyed without another word and left Muhyo in comfortable silence. Muhyo sighed. Finally, Some peace and quiet.

After reading a few more pages, Muhyo was slowly drifting off to sleep in the warmth coming in from the window behind him.

Muhyo was half awake and half asleep, very close to leaving the realm of the conscious, when someone barged into the room and slammed the door within the space of a second, making him jump in surprise and throw his Jabin on the ground.

He scowled at the blond girl who had interrupted his nap. She was breathing heavily like she just ran ten miles in under a minute and had her back pressed to the door. "I don't know who you are, but if it's a ghost problem you'll have to come back tomorrow."

The panicked blonde's eyes widened and fixed their gaze on Muhyo's "What do you mean you don't know who I am? Don't you recognize me Muhyo?"

Muhyo didn't recognize her at all. That is, until he saw the first-clerk uniform she was wearing and her milk-chocolate eyes. "…Roji?" She nodded vigorously.

Muhyo couldn't help but blush a little bit when he realized the beautiful woman in front of him was actually his idiot assistant. His _male_ idiot assistant. He sighed and pinched the skin between his eyebrows. "Tell me _exactly_ how this happened."

She slid down the door and began to tell the story of how she suddenly acquired boobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Roji opened the door and stepped outside, shielding his eyes from the sudden brilliance of the sun. After his eyes had adjusted to the light, he looked up and down the street, not having the slightest idea of where to go.

He quickly made up his mind and went left, knowing that there was a park somewhere in that general direction. As he strolled on, he looked around and took in his surroundings. He saw a tired looking woman carrying bags of groceries down the street, two children laughing and chasing each other in a game of tag, a cat napping in a second story window sill.

Roji's mind was beginning to drift when without warning a trio of pale skeletal hands shot out from the shadows and grabbed his throat, mouth, and chest, pulling him into an alleyway. Initially, he was too stunned to move, but when the shock turned to fear he began to thrash and kick in an attempt to break free.

When the two hands gripping his chest and throat tightened, squeezing the air out of him and nearly crushing his windpipe, he immediately stopped squirming.

Roji could feel burning tears developing in the corners of his eyes and he struggled to get enough air in his lungs through the clammy hand pressed against his mouth. After what seemed like an eternity the hands loosened their grip, and the hand covering his mouth let go and moved to somewhere Roji couldn't see.

Roji greedily took in huge lungfuls of air until his brain began to feel less hazy. Once his head was clear enough to form coherent thoughts, he tried to think of what someone was supposed to do in this situation and guessed since he had no idea. "I-I don't have any money if that's what you want, but if you let me go I won't tell anyone about this! I-I swear!"

Whoever or whatever had a hold of him started to laugh wildly. "Don't be ridiculous! If I wanted your money I'd have slit yer throat 'n taken it already!

The hand that had previously been out of sight moved in front of his face, and because his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he was able to watch in horror as the five bony fingers slowly morphed into razor-sharp talons that made Roji's heart beat faster just thinking about the pain they could inflict on him.

Roji was drawn out of his fear-induced trance when his aggressor spoke in a low voice. "But don't worry; this will only hurt… oh… I'd say a lot." The hand moved out of sight again and his body was pulled away from the monster's enough for it to rake its talons across his back.

At first, Roji didn't feel anything except for the tug of his shirt being torn to shreds, but less than half a second later he felt a small tingle turn into a burning fire coursing through his veins. A now normal hand clamped down on Roji's mouth an instant before he started screaming in agony.

Roji screamed and screamed until his throat turned raw, hoping that someone, _anyone _would hear his muffled cries for help. Roji felt burning tears running down his face as he struggled to get free and hoped that whatever he had been poisoned with wouldn't kill him.

Roji could feel the venom as it set fire to his entire body, and he clawed feverishly at the limbs holding him in a last attempt to get free. The flames in his body burned hotter and hotter, making him writhe in agony until neither his body nor his mind could take the pain anymore, and he sank into blessed darkness…

Roji was a trembling mess by the time she was done telling Muhyo what had happened. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. "And when I woke up and saw what had um…" Roji looked down at her chest and blushed heavily. "…happened to me, I freaked out and ran straight home."

Even though Roji's story was just plain crazy, he didn't have a hard time believing it. After all, the proof was right in front of him: the longer, wavier hair, the fuller lips, the higher cheekbones, the softer, narrower shoulders, the more rounded hips, and the _much_ larger chest.

Muhyo looked at Roji, and for a brief moment Roji could've sworn that he saw a glimmer of sympathy in Muhyo's eyes before he turned his head. "Go sit on the couch and take off your shirt. I'll be right back." Muhyo turned around and headed towards the bathroom like what he had just said wasn't weird at all.

Roji's face turned as red a tomato when Muhyo said that. "W-w-what?! W-why would I do that?!"

Muhyo stopped and looked at her. "Because if what you say is true, then you need to get the scratches on your back looked at before they get infected."

Roji wrapped her arms around her knees self consciously and brought them closer to her chest. "C-couldn't I just go to a doctor?" Muhyo grinned and arched an eyebrow at Roji. "Oh? And what happens if they pull up your medical records and see that you're not actually a girl, hmm? That might be a little difficult to explain."

Roji lowered her eyes and stared at the space between her knees. "…I guess I didn't think about that." Muhyo turned and began to walk away again. "It's fine. Just get on the couch and face the door."

Roji watched Muhyo walk away and waited until he was out of sight to get up, wincing as she felt the wounds on her back open up again. She walked over to the couch and sat down cross-legged, facing the front door. She slipped off her suspenders (one of which was already torn) then her tie and shirt, holding the latter against her chest and trying to cover up as much as possible.

Muhyo came back in with a first-aid kit and quickly went to go sit behind Roji, hoping he had been quick enough for the red tinge on his cheeks to go unnoticed.

Roji's hair was covering some of the lacerations on her back, and Muhyo had to gather it over Roji's shoulder to ascertain just how bad it was.

Muhyo whistled and leaned back to get a better look. "…Danm."

Roji tensed up. "I-is it bad?"

Muhyo had a stronger stomach than most people, but even he had to swallow the bile rising in his throat as he stared at the oozing, swollen, split, bloody mess on Roji's back that covered almost his whole back, from his right shoulder blade all the way down to the left of his lower back.

Muhyo could see how nervous Roji was already and decided that making it worse would just be more trouble for both of them. "Heh… it's not that bad…it just needs to be cleaned is all."

Roji hissed as Muhyo pressed a washcloth with peroxide onto her back. "Relax. I'll be done in a minute."

After Muhyo was done cleaning and bandaging the wounds, Roji went into her room to get a fresh shirt while Muhyo sat on the couch and mulled over what they should do next.

Roji walked back into the room and crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. "So uh…" she glanced at Muhyo "…what should we do now?" Muhyo let out a breath. "Find out whatever did this to you I guess, and figure out how to turn you back." Roji's mood seemed to lift a little after he said that. "Right! So where do we start?"

Muhyo yawned. "Well _I'm_ going to gather information on whatever did this to you, and _you_ are going to stay here and heal." Roji began to protest. "Why do I have to stay? I can still be useful!" Muhyo smirked. "Fine, you can help me—" Roji beamed. "—if you can lift both of your arms over your head."

Roji furrowed her brows in determination. "Ok, sounds easy enough…" she lifted her arms too fast, making black splotches dance across her vision, and she gasped as she felt a wave of pain that almost brought her to her knees.

Muhyo got up from the couch and grabbed his book from the table. "Yeah, you're staying here."

Roji watched miserably as Muhyo walked out of the bureau, leaving her all alone and feeling useless. She sighed and went over to the couch. Might as well wait for Muhyo…


End file.
